A cry for love
by madisontaylorkero
Summary: Two people yet to find out they're in love until an accident affects everything........
1. Chappie 1

An E + T fanfic 

Chapter 1 

Li woke up and automatically thought something is wrong here. He had breakfast and got ready to set out. He knew that if   
something was about to happen he must know about it. Simply because normally anything dangerous was to do with his   
beloved Sakura. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Ever. To him, she was the most important thing in the world. There   
was no way he would let her go. He had to ask Eriol what might be happening and more importantly, whether he could help. 

"Eriol, you've got to tell her!!" Li exclaimed. 

He had only come to see Eriol because he sensed something strange, but when he got there, Eriol suddenly confessed that he   
thinks he might be falling in love with Tomoyo. Because of this, Li had forgotten all about the strange feeling he had had. 

"But what would say?" said Eriol. "Oh hi Tomoyo, just came round to say I think I'm in love with you and maybe you'd like to   
catch a movie sometime?" 

"Yeah! You know that might just work, she can be very understanding" 

"She'd laugh at me! Think I was joking" 

"You should let me tell Sakura" Li persisted 

"No" 

"But she's Tomoyo's best friend she'd know exactly what to do." 

"She mustn't know." 

"But why?" 

"No!!" 

"Its not like she's gonna spill or anything" 

"You don't know that Li" 

"But I do. I know her well. I could even say that I know her better than Tomoyo herself!" 

"Li please keep this to yourself." Eriol said " I couldn't tell Nakuru or Suppi because I knew they would tell Tomoyo" 

"Don't you trust anyone?" 

"Yes, Li, I thought I could trust you."   
Silence   
Li knew what he wanted to say to Eriol but he didn't think it was wise. When him and Sakura got together, they decided that   
no secrets would be kept from one another because they knew it would only get worse until they found out from someone else. 

"If you fell you can't help me then leave." Eriol said "Go away. I don't need comforting or support. I never needed it before and   
I don't need it now. Leave." 

Li sighed as he stood up. There was nothing he could think of to do or say except keep it from Sakura. To him, it was the only   
way to help. But he couldn't help but wonder what he had come for in the first place........ 

As Li left, Eriol couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he asked Li to do. Keeping it from Sakura. It wasn't really because   
he thought she would tell but because he had plans for her. He didn't want her fretting over his problems as well as her own. It   
wasn't right. He wasn't even sure whether she would make it through this test in the first place. It was highly dangerous but he   
had to chance it. It would help her in the future, but what if she no longer had a future after this test. Also, what about   
Tomoyo? He had a lot on his plate and his stomach was very full. He decided it was time for him to get a grip and tell her what   
she had to do. Even if he dreaded it. 


	2. Chappie 2

  
Chapter 2 

" Ms. Tomoyo, there is someone on the phone wishing to speak to you." 

" Who is it?" Tomoyo asked 

"The voice sounded familiar" 

"Thank you I'll take the call" 

"Your welcome, Ms. Tomoyo" 

The maid bowed and left the room. Tomoyo lifted the receiver. 

"Hello?" 

"Tomoyo! Come to my house quickly!" 

"Sakura, is something wrong?" 

"Oh no nothing wrong, but you must come Tomoyo" 

Tomoyo was puzzled by her friend but trusted her all the same. 

" Will I need to bring anything important?" 

"Well........you could bring your camcorder I guess but nothings really necessary." 

Tomoyo's face lit up at the sound of that. Camcorder? This had to be exciting. 

"I'll be there!" she said and hung up. 

Tomoyo was suprised to see Sakura _waiting _for her outside the Kinomoto residence. But she was relieved to see that Sakura didn't look worried at all. 

"Tomoyo, did you bring your camcorder" 

"You bet! But you really think I'll need it.?" 

"Sure! Why not?" 

"Where are we going any way?" 

"Eriol called and said that he needs to tell me about another test of his, so were going to his. He asked me to call you in case you wanted to record anything" 

Tomoyo blushed. Eriol wanted _her _there? 'Was that out of the ordinary?' she wondered 

"Err.. Tomoyo?" Sakura said "Anything wrong?" 

"Oh nothing," she grinned to prove her innocence "Just wondered what the test might be like" 

Luckily, Sakura totally bought it. 

"O, I don't think it will be very dangerous or anything though." 

They soon arrived at the large mansion. Nakuru answered the door and took there coats, and then led them to the living room where Eriol was sitting in a red armchair. 

"Good morning you two," Eriol said "Sakura, Tomoyo, please sit down." 

Tomoyo and Sakura sat themselves down on the couch. Tomoyo prepared her tape and then they were ready. 

"Sakura, I am warning of a new test I am giving you," he began, "It is to teach you to be able to banish powers stronger than yours." 

"But how am I supposed to beat them if they're stronger than me?" 

"There are ways, you beat Yue remember?" 

"Yeah but he wouldn't hurt me seriously............would he?" 

"He could if he wanted to." 

"Phwee? I was so dumbstruck 5 years ago, I didn't even think about me being in any danger." 

"Yes but the point is you need to prepare or you could get hurt." 

Tomoyo zoomed in on Eriol's face as he spoke. So pretty....yet mysterious....she thought to herself. 

"Will I be allowed help?" Sakura asked 

"To prepare, yes, but not during the actual test."   


Sakura and Tomoyo went shopping before they headed back to the Kinomoto house. Tomoyo had decided to teach Sakura how to make Strawberry shortcake and was checking whether they had all the ingredients needed while Kero flew back and forth behind them looking smug. 

"Flour?" Tomoyo reeled off the ingredients to Sakura to make sure they had everything. 

"Check!" 

"Eggs?" 

"Check!" 

"Cream?" 

"Check?" 

"Strawberries?" 

"Well, we're growing strawberries in our garden so I thought we could use them?" 

"Great! We've got everything!" Tomoyo loved the strawberries Sakura grew but it was so hard to get them with with Kero in the house. 

"Right. I'll get the strawberries." said Kero and her shot out the back door before you could say shortcake. 

After half an hour, the girls started to wonder why Kero was taking so long. 

"Kero's sure taking long" Tomoyo said, "You think he's in any trouble?" 

"Nah, he's probably trying to decide which to put in the basket, and which to put in his mouth." Sakura replied 

They went outside to the corner of the garden where the strawberries grew, to find Kero lying on the grass with a noticeable fat belly and empty basket. 

"Kero! They were supposed to be for the cake!" 

"Hey there are other strawberries you now!" exclaimed Kero 

"Err.... all the others seem unripe Sakura." said Tomoyo laughing 

"YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET YOU, YOU STUFFED YELLOW BEAR!" Sakura shouted and Kero flew for his life.   
  
  



	3. Chappie 3

Chapter 3 

Li was reading his 'Guide to the beings of the unknown.', when his phone rang.   
"Hello?" 

"Li? Is that you?" 

"S-sakura. Is something wrong?" 

"No silly! I just wondered if you'd like to come over and taste some of the cake me and Tomoyo made before Kero eats it all!."   
Li smiled with relief. He didn't like the fact that she always made him worry about her but then its not her fault. Its his. 

"Sure I'll be right there." 

He was glad she had asked him over as he wanted to discuss with her what his strange feeling had been this morning. He decided to walk through the penguin park as it was a shorter way and it didn't seem to be full of toddlers today. Its not that he didn't like kids but ever since he helped this little girl with her sand castle she's been following him everywhere! And now she's got all her little friends following him too. Sakura thinks its really cute but he secretly finds it annoying. Suddenly, he tripped. He looked down to see a transparent water like substance floating just above the path. Li put his foot just above the surface and let the soul of his shoe touch the surface. It rippled like water and then suddenly rose up so that its surface rested around his ankle. He didn't feel anything, so he decided it was safe to pull his foot out. But as he started to pull the substance reacted against him and started pulling his foot towards the ground, then, as it got to the ground, the gravel turned to mud and his foot sank deeper and deeper until the floor was up to his knee. Then, the substance started to drift away like a kelly fish does in the water and as soon as it left, the gravel went hard again. With Li's foot in it. 

"Damn it!" Li muttered. 

He checked if anyone was looking around before drawing his sword and taking the time out of his pocket.. He rewound back to wear he stood at the entrance to the park and walked around it. 

* 

"Li, at last, we were starting tog et worried about you!" said Sakura as she let him in and took his coat. 

"I had a bit of a problem on the way." Li replied 

"What happened?" 

"My foot got caught." 

"Hoe? How and where did that happen?" 

"Well, there was this really strange substance, like the watery and it dragged my foot in to the pathway like it was made of mud. Then it floated away and the gravel hardened, with my foot in it!" 

"What do you think it was?" 

"No idea, all I know is it's very troublesome." 

"Aaaaawwww, poor Li, such a shame there's no cake left." 

"Huh?!" 

"Wel........my brother came home and took the last piece....." she said guiltily 

"Couldn't you get it off him?"   


"I told him it was yours but it seemed to make him take it more.... and I couldn't get it off him. You know i'm 16 now, and I'm still shorter than him!" 

Li sighed. Then realized that was the second sigh today. He hoped he wasn't getting old... 

"Eriol's giving me another test." 

"Another one? Why I always thought you were perfect at this sort of thing now." 

He kissed her gently on the forehead. 

"Will I be able to help?" he asked 

"To prepare yes, but not during the test." 

"Oh Sakura, will you try to keep safe?" 

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" 

"By the way, where is Tomoyo?" 

"She went home." 

"Did Eriol visit her at all today? Apart from when you were at his mansion?" 

"No, why, does he need her?" 

"You could say that." 

"Well Ill give her a ring and tell her to go over." 

"No! No umm, that's ok. H-he must of dealt with it." 

"Well, ok, if you're sure?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

Li decided to have hid dinner at Sakura's and then head home, remembering to walk_ around _the park. When he arrived, there was a message on his answer machine. 

"You have one message. First message. Sent today at 5:02 pm _Beeeppp. _Hello Li, its your mother speaking. I just rang to say that Sakura may have a guest before her. I expect that you guessed anyway, but I just wanted to confirm it for you. I love you dear, keep well, and I'll see you soon. Bye." 

Li assumed the quest she meant was Eriol's test. Once he heard about it, he knew his mother would be calling sooner or later. It was nice to hear from, but Li knew she was never lonely without him. Who could be lonely with _his _sisters around?   
  
  



	4. Chappie 4

Chappie 4 

It was 03:40 am and everyone in the Kinomoto house was asleep. The rooms were all dark as the curtains were all drawn. On the north-west side of the house, you could see the moonlight creeping in behind the curtains of the rooms and a pale line of moonlight could be seen on the floor of Sakura's room. In a drawer, tucked away, Kero awoke from his slumber. He pushed the draw out, and drew the curtains, letting all the moonlight fill the room. He could feel it. He knew, it was time for him to wake Sakura. Now that, was a difficult task. 

"Sakura," he whispered "Sakura wake up!" 

No answer 

"DON'T make me bite you!" 

Nothing. Suddenly an idea struck him. 

"Sakura, Li's in trouble! He needs your hel-" 

Sakura flew up at once. 

"Wha-what happened?" she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed," Is he ok?"   
"Where is he? Kero?!" 

"Sakura the test has begun." he answered calmly 

"Huh?! Li's not allowed to be a part of the test. Eriol told me!" 

Kero rolled his eyes to heaven 

"Sakura, Li's fine I just needed a plan to get you up but the point is Sakura, the TEST has BEGUN!" 

"But only just told Li today, I haven't prepared!" 

"Sakura its happening NOW! We've got to get going." 

Kero and Sakura stood there waiting for the other one to lead. 

"Sakura?! Where did Eriol say it would take part?" 

"Umm he never said he said that I should know so I assumed he had told you." 

"What?! Since when did I ever know anything? I think he meant you have to find the answer deep within you. Think hard Sakura!" 

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated hard but nothing came to her. The Windy just kept popping up and she tried to brush it aside as she thought and thought.........wait......wind-y....of course! Wind! 

Sakura drew the Windy card and said, "Windy, take me where I want to be! Release!" 

The spirit rose up and circled the two before circling around Sakura's legs..........suddenly, without meaning to, Sakura began to walk. She walked right out the back door, and down the road till she got to penguin park. There she could see Li sitting at the bottom of the penguin slide. His lip bleeding terribly. 

"Oh my gosh! Li!? Are you ok? What happened?!!" 

Kero really wanted to help her but he felt his voice going and his body start to freeze. He wasn't supposed to help, but her really wanted to stop her. She knelt by Li and went to lift his chin, see if she could see it better, or sense the test had anything to do with it but he moved away. Sakura was confused by this. What was wrong? Why wouldn't he speak to her. Suddenly, his arms lifted and his hands wrapped around her neck........Kero couldn't move.......needed to help........the hands grew tighter and tighter.....Sakura spluttered for breath and tried to pull away, tried to pull his hands away. She noticed his hand were cold.....thats strange she thought......his hands are...always warm.........Come on Sakura! Kero thought............. she thought of power to to pull his hands off, but as the power pulled, it showed no result. He resisted. She tried to use illusion to make him look away but her never blinked. She tried jump to jump away but he floated with her, weightlessly. Tears rolled down Sakura's eyes. There was only one thing she could do. She drew the sword and, without looking, cut through his wrists. Strangely, nothing seemed to resist her in anyway. She went straight through. Li vanished. Just like that. But Sakura didn't notice his weird way of departing. She was on the ground, weeping. She thought he was dead and wished she had let him strangle her. Kero's voice came back   
"Great job Sakura! Well done!" 

Sakura suddenly stood up. 

"How can you say that!" she cried, she turned around with a tearstained face. 

"Sakura what's wrong with you, you got through didn't you?" 

"Li is dead! But all you can say id well done!" 

"Huh? Li's not dead. That wasn't ...Li! Didn't you see it vanish? How you cut through the wrists like they were air? That was Eriol's test! Not Li! You real think he'd do that?" 

"You mean, Li's .....alive?" 

"Probably" 

Sakura lunged forward and hugged Kero harder than ever!   
.   



	5. Chappie 5

Chappie 5 

Li walked up to Eriol's gate and wondered whether he should have brought Sakura. But what would he say if Eriol told her about him keeping his secret from her? He didn't want to chance it. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited patiently and soon a very grumpy and tired-looking Nakuru answered the door. Without saying a word, she let him in and lead him to the kitchen, where Eriol was sitting at the end of a large table. Nakuru sat down on the left of him and took his coffee. 

"Good morning, Li," Eriol said calmly "What brings you here so early in the morning?" 

"Well....I wanted to ask you privately whether Sakura had passed." 

"Nope. Haven't seen her." 

"No, I mean had she passed the test?" 

"What test?" 

"THE test!" 

"But, THE test hasn't happened yet." 

"What?"   
Li was really puzzled. As soon as Sakura had finished the test, she called him. But maybe Eriol got it wrong. He didn't understand.   
"Err.....Li? Li?"   
Li woke from his trance. 

"B-but last night..........penguin park.......the test." 

"Are you trying to tell me, that Sakura fought something yesterday?" Eriol said, his expression serious, yet his voice still calm. 

"Y-yeah."   
Li's eyes widened. A-another force? something........DIFFERENT?????? Eriol could sense his confusion and calmly got up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"_We _are going to visit Sakura." 

Author Note:   
Never done this b4 but just wanted 2 say my sorries. Ok. Right I'm sorry this is really short but I realized I didn't put much suspense at the end of my chapters so I thought I'd leave it here I'm sorry that this is and E and T fanfic but there isn't much E&T. Don't worry it'll come. Just wanted to make it a bit more real-like. Since I think things like this are pretty slow (that might be just me so NEVER EVER take my advice) Also sorry that I haven't written in a while, just I had exams and everything. Ok I'm done.   



	6. CHappie 6

Chappie 6 

As Kero opened the door, Eriol and Li could her shouts from Sakura's she ran down the stairs. 

"I told you not to answer the door Kero! Remember last time? The post man nearly called the pol....." she looked up and realized her visitors,   
" Li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Eriol laughed as he saw Li blush deeply, but suddenly stopped. He noticed Tomoyo come down the stairs smiling at the happiness of the two before stopping herself. She noticed him. He noticed her. But nobody noticed them. Except one person...... Tomoyo realized the silence of them and quickly smiled before looking away. 

"Anyone for cake?" she said cheerily 

"Ooooo me ME ME!!!!" Kero squealed and ran to the kitchen 

Tomoyo was glad to get out of the room and took her huge cake out of the fridge. Eriol felt slightly hot. Why was it so warm in this house? Also, for maybe the first time in his life.....he actually felt nervous. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was really stressing out in the kitchen. She had 5 plates and one pair of hands. She couldn't ask _him. _She would probably end up grabbing him and........ok...concentrate_ on the plates. Right if I put two on my left arm and one in my left hand then two on my right -_

"Need any help?" Eriol said nervously as he peered in the kitchen 

"Umm, yeah, thanks a lot." 

He took the two plates on her left arm from her and the one in her left hand. 

"That ok?" he said smiling. He could hear himself speak but wasn't very aware of what he was doing. Why the hell did he have to get up? If he hadn't, he wouldn't have been in this situation. 

"Yeah....thanks.."she said dreamily 

"Come on people!" Kero shouted from the living room "I'm starving!!!!!" 

"Right ok, Kero, keep your hair on!!!" Tomoyo tried anxiously to laugh her nervousness off as she stepped in to the living room with the two plates. 

"So anyway, we have some bad news" Eriol said as he sat down. 

"Huh? What about?" Kero asked, mouth full, as you would expect, with cake. 

"It's about the test I am giving Sakura." 

"You mean.....I didn't pass." Sakura mumbled sadly. She really wanted to pass this one. Just like all the others. 

"Well, not really, but you see, I haven't set you the test." 

"You mean, that was just a preparation thing?" Kero said 

"No......I am not the cause of what had happened, that night." 

"Huh?" 

"This is coming from a new source, not me." 

Everyone's jaws dropped, even Kero's, except Li, because he already knew and.....Tomoyo. 

"So, what does this involve?" she said calmly 

"Well, I've already set free, my test so....Sakura will have to do both." 

Although this was a very unexpected announcement, Eriol couldn't help but feel glad. It was like it was only him and Tomoyo were in the room, and for once, she was speaking for everyone else. 

"Well......is there any way you could put it off?" 

"I can't do anything. The only way Sakura might be able to accomplish this is by getting rid of this source before my test emerges." 

"Do you know when your test will begin?" 

"In a week and two days." 

"You can do it, right Sakura?" 

"You bet! With the help of Li and my furry friend here, I can do anything!" Sakura said happily 

"Well......you can't actually _let_ Li help you or he'll be turned to.....stone." Eriol said 

"But why?" 

"Because we won't know whether its my test or the magic." 

Sakura was stunned. She nearly always had Li to help her during a test. It wasn't fair! Maybe that was her weakness.......help. Suddenly she felt very depressed. No Li, no help. Maybe all this was just a big joke in the first place......... 

*

That night, Tomoyo thought Sakura might need some support (also she deffinatly wnated to be there to record the test) so she stayed over. She was in the guest room and was just about to close her eyes, when she thought she heard crying from Sakura's room. She quietly tip-toed up to Sakura's room and silently opened the door. There sitting on the floor, was Sakura. In tears. In her hands, Sakura had the photos that Tomoyo had printed for her, which had her cardcaptures on them. 

"Sakura? Is everyting ok?" 

"Looking at these photos bring back memories........memories of how the only reason why I was able to catch the cards was with the help of others. Look, see the shadow card.......needed help, watery, needed help." She let out a sob of grief. She'd never pass this test. 

"Sakura, please don't cry. You'll be fine. You're wise now. You've learnt from your mistakes." 

Sakura smiled slightly but was still deep in the waters of sadness. And, by the look of things, she was in the deep end. 


	7. Chappie 7

Chapter 7 

A week had passed and nothing had approached Sakura. Not Eriol's test, or this new magic. Sakura had gone out night after night waiting. No one went with her except Tomoyo. She felt lonely just knowing that normally they'd be with her. All of them.. Today was the day before test day and Sakura hadn't 'caught' anything. Tonight Sakura was supposed to be going out again but even Eriol insisted that they all go out for a meal, just to have there last chance before the big day. It was kind of like a wedding only the opposite, if you know what I mean. But that wasn't the only thing that was to hapen that night. Li insisted to Eriol that he was to tell Tomoyo today or Li would announce it to everyone at dinner. He, Sakura and Kero, had made a plan to get them together. You see, the person who noticed that 'look' at Sakura's house was Kero, and he told Sakura. Then, Sakura confronted Tomoyo and got it out of her that she had a crush on him. But this was the guilty part. Sakura told Li and Li confronted Sakura about Eriol. He was very suprised to see that she actually laughed instead of getting angry. They made up a plan. A fool proff plan. A plan not even Eriol or Tomoyo _put together_ could not recognise. See, it was nicely put together no? And shows honesty means _a lot._

Eriol paced up and down the corridor, just outside the restraunt. He was really nervous and when I say nerovus I mean really _nerovus. _He was practically pulling his hair out, while the others were trying to get Tomoyo to follow him, without her noticing.(You may be wondering why Kero was alowed out. Simply because they were actuallly at Tomyos' masion in one of the rooms they called the _restraunt.) . _Li and Sakura started there, what Li called, 'the soppy scene' 

Li accidently, on purpose, got ketchup on his chin. Sakura gently wiped his chin with a napkin before he dipped his finger in the ketchup and plopped it on her forehead and so on until Tomoyo actually started to get a bit _bored _of it. 

"Eriol's been gone for a while, Tomoyo will you go see if he's alright?" Sakura said casually 

"Why can't you?" Tomoyo protested 

"_Because_ I am trying to get ketchup off my fa - oi!!" 

Tomoyo sighed and reluctantly got up and went looking for Eriol. Great. Now she was starting to panick. Waht would she say? But she was very suprised that when she opened the door Eriol was in the middle of his pacing and practicaly barged her. She landed on the carpet (it was thick so she wasn't hurt) with a bump. Tomoyo looked up and her eys met his. It was like some sort of Medusa thing. They just stared for minutes or maybe hours, they themselves couldn't tell. The world could have split in half and they wouldn't have noticed. Silently, Eriol gave Tomoyo his hand and helped her up. He kissed her, delicately. 

"Say that you'll meet me tomorrow at the park." he murmured 

"I will" she whispered and he left. 

Tomoyo went to open the door but smoething blocked her way behind it, followed by a loud 'ow' from a voice that sounded like a lot like Sakura's. 

"Is everything ok in there?" Tomoyo said smiling. 

She knew they knew but was sure if she pretended that she hadn't a clue they had, then they wouldn't confront her with it. Hopefully. She tried to open the door again, and this time it opened properly. 

"I swear, this is the first time a door has ever jammed for me in my own home." she said amusing herself by the look on Li's guilty face and how Sakura tried to smile her way out of it. "It's really weird, isn't it Sakura?" 

"Y-yeah, really." 

"Eriol left, he said he had to go somewhere." 

"Where?" 

"Dunno, didn't ask." _He didn't even tell me he was going, he just, well, went. _she thought 


	8. Chappie 8 The TEST

Chappie 8  
  
It was evening and the pale moon shone on Tomoyo's face as she sat on the wooden bench in the Penguin Park. She thought he wouldn't turn up and felt a bit discouraged that it might be a practiacal joke. Would he do that? she thought, nd just as she had, she imediatly noticed a familiar figure approach her, it was him. He came up to her and smiled before sitting down beside her.   
  
"You came." he said  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" she replied slightly mischeviously  
  
"Not particuarly"  
  
Their was a slight rustle. Li, Sakura, and Kero where behind the bush. Sakura with Tomoyo's camcorder, Li with a face the colour of a tomato and Kero with a huge bluberry muffin he had taken from the Daidouji kitchen when Sakura went to get the recorder.  
  
"Stop shaking" said Kero as he tried to support Sakura's arm as she tried to steady her grip of the thing.  
  
"It's not that light Kero!" hissed Sakura.   
  
"I still think this si a bad idea." whispered Li, shaking his head, " They didn't do this to us when we got together."  
  
"Tomoyo did!"  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"I t's something she would do isn';t it?"  
  
"I've just got a bad feeling about this"  
  
"Sshhhh!" Sakura squeled "I think they're gonna kiss."  
  
Eriol kissed her gently, and suddenly got a jolt in his stomach, but it wasn't because of the kiss, it was beacuse soon aftwer their was a huge bang. Everyone jumped out of their skin and Sakura and the others appeared from the bush, but she left the camcorder, to get later.  
  
"It has come." Eriol said in his usual calm voice.  
  
" What has the test or other thing?" Sakura said in a voice quite opposite.  
  
"I don't know." he replired "But whatever it is, it's causing havoc and we need to get to it quickly, or more to the point you have to.  
  
Everyone headed to the Slide where they heard it coming from, but Tomoyo stayed behind, no matter how many times she forgot it before, she was not going to leave it, She'd catch up with them in no time. She ran with great speed to her house entered the huge gates adn bumped into her mother on the way out.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mother, do you know where I left my camcorder?"  
  
" Umm you left it on your bed but- "  
  
"No time Mother, tell me later" and she was off  
  
"But Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo appeared at her bedoroom and opened the door, but instead of a camcorder on her bed, there was a little post-it note.  
  
Your mum said it was OK if we could borrow your camcorder,  
  
Thanx-  
  
Sakura  
  
"Oh....no....." Tomoyo said  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Sakura ran up to the Penguin slide, and there, circling around it, was the same black liquid. It circled and circled, then suddenly it changed direction and headed straight for Sakura.  
  
"Jump!" she yelled and dodged it by milimetres. She instantly summoned fly and tried to fly out of reach but it just kept following her. She was all alone, on her own with no advice from anything, and thruthfully, she didin't have a clue how she would catch this thing. Something like Sheild could protect her and then she could get rid of it, but whats the point? She can't do anything with it chasing her. It was starting to catch up on her and she had to act quick. She decided the only thing to do was to try and summon Sheild as quick as possible and then stop it from gettting to her. She rapidly turned around, summoned Sheild and the spiritual bubble formed   
  
around her. Thinking she was safe, Sakura kind of relaxed a little but was shocked to see the liquid got through her spritual bubble and with a silent flash, the world disspeared.   
  
From down below, Tomoyo appeared and with dismay, saw Sakura drop from the sky.  
  
"Sakura!!!" screamed Tomoyo, as she ran towards her, but there was nothing to stress about, Nadeshiko was on her way and instantly caught her by the hand, obviously, Tomoyo could not see her, and to her, Sakura was hanging in mid-air. Just above she saw a little gold glint that looked to be a ring. Slowly Nadeshiko dropped Sakura until she settled nicely on the ground. Tomoyo was a bit freaked out, but instantly went to Sakura. Somewhere in the wind she thought she heard a little knd of voice that whispered, take care of her, but Tomoyo had no time to be listening to the wind. Sakura was pale and was just lying there unconcious.  
  
"Help!" Tomoyo said "Somebody, come quickly!"  
  
Instantly Eriol appeared beside her  
  
"We have to get her to hospital." he said with a suprising skip of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Li ran towards the park. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it, or more, he couldn't quite feel her prescence anymore  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Just to say, sorry that I haven't been writing, I've been really busy but I'm writing much more now 


	9. He died for his family

Author's Note:

Just to apologise for my stupidness (if that's a word) in not writing at the heat of the moment. I know this sounds weird but I got a bit bored of the story but I am back on track now, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter but I've got it all sorted and yes, someone will die. It has to happen, sorry folks. My writing seems to have improved and I want to apologise for that horrible display of spelling I presented to you (I'm such a moron)

Chappie 9

The waiting room was very quiet, everyone was there, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Li and Tomoyo. Everyone was in some sort of daze, faces pale, breath silent. All except Li, whose face was flushed as he silently cried. Tomoyo was the only one standing up her face so close to the window pane of the room where Sakura was lying , that you couldn't be sure whether or not she had enough space to breath. The quietness was suddenly broken by the footsteps of a nurse approaching them.

"How is she?" said Fujitaka. His mouth seemed very dry and his pace was so pale , you could have mistaken him for a ghost.

"Her conditions are fatal. Unfortunately, her x-rays showed a small hemridge in the brain, her life depends on whether she wakes up or not, I'm very sorry, but we'll do the best we can to keep her with us."

Yet again, Li burst into tears. He couldn't take it any more. She couldn't just leave him, it wasn't fair. If only he had met her sooner, or told her of he's feelings sooner.

Eriol walked down the corridor. His hands where shaking. _What am I going to tell them? They'll be so angry with me. _He had never been this nervous in his life. But he knew he couldn't back out now. He had to face up to his responsibilities. He turned the corner, to see a very upsetting scene. For the first time, Tomoyo looked up from Sakura. She looked heartbroken, her eyes were plain, no expression. He walked to her and for a moment, stared at the damage he had done. Tomoyo fell into his arms and he felt he might cry, because he knew she wouldn't be hugging him when he told her.

"Tomoyo, I have to tell you something." he said softly

She didn't reply but he continued

"Well, I have to tell all of you. Everyone looked up, except Li. The thing that injured Sakura wasn't a magic flaw. It was my test."

Some of them didn't know what he was on about but Li's face was not only flushed now, but burning with anger. So much in fact, you could have sworn his ears were steaming. But he didn't say anything, he just looked at his relative in such a disgusting manner, that there were no need for words. Then there was Tomoyo, her face was looking up at him, still pale and a small tear trickled down her cheek. With an unexpected flash, she slapped him hard across the face. Eriol's head fell to the side, but he looked back at her, deep into her eyes. They weren't really angry, but sad. He looked down, and left the room.

As soon as he turned the corner, Tomoyo burst into tears and fell to the floor on her knees. Her world had fallen apart, and nothing could get any worse. But it did. From inside, the room where Sakura was, the usual beat of the machine beside her had stopped, and just went on in a long drone. Her heart had stopped. Tomoyo rushed in and screamed for help, with Li by her side. A doctor rushed in and tried hard to get her back........

Everyone was ushered out of the room where she lay and was too caught up in the anxiousness of the incident to notice someone else walk slowly down the corridor. He knew he had been forgotten. She was important to him and yet, nobody informed him. But having a link with his daughter meant he knew about this all along. Suddenly he heard a sound, it was a long drone coming form the room that he realised, she was in. He changed his walk into a slow run, having arthritis was something he _did not _need right now, so he tried to ignore the pain.

He got closer and colder until soon he arrived at the door. Using a wave of his hand everyone froze, even the sound on the monitor.

Li looked up to see an old man in the room with her, nearly everyone around him had frozen except Touya, Fujitaka and the transformed Yue.

"Grandfather." Touya whispered.

The old man sat himself down and held his granddaughter's hand. He knew he was getting old and that her life was needed. Nadeshiko appeared and smiled at him.

"Father, are you sure?" she said.

He nodded. A bright light surrounded him and he felt suddenly very sleepy. He held onto Sakura's hand until he had arrived. He hugged his daughter and unfroze the scene, while vanishing the doctor and nurses.

Sakura felt drowsy and slowly began to get her senses back. She heard the beep of the machine beside her. She then felt a cold hand wrapped in hers and as she regained sight, gasped at what she saw. There her grandfather sat, his face pale, his breath no more. Her eyes welled up with tears as she realised what had happened. He had gone, instead of her. Tomoyo was the first to enter the room, followed by all the others, it was like feeling really happy and really sad at the same time. They hugged her and all of them said a prayer for the courageous man, who _had _died for his family.


End file.
